Hanazawa Satsuki
Hanazawa Satsuki (花沢サツキ Hanazawa Satsuki) is one of the main characters from ''Miracle Wish Pretty Cure''. ''She is a fourteen year old girl who doesn't really know anything about her past. Satsuki's alter ego is '''Cure Azalea' (キュアアザレア''Kyua Azarea'') who is the Guardian of Hope blessed with the powers of blossoming flowers. Her catchphrase at first is Leave me alone '(放っといて ''Hanattoite) which later is replace with 'Wonderful '(素晴らし Subarashi) Personality Appearance In civilian, Satsuki has waist long straight crimson hair that is occasionally tied back with a black ribbon. She usually wears a two colored dress. The top part is a light pink color while the skirt part is black. There is also a red sash around her waist. Plus she always a dark red blazer over the dress, which is usually kept opened. She also wears boots go a little bit above her ankles. Satsuki also has a gold locket that is very precious to her. Relationships * [[Suzuran Koharu|'''Suzuran Koharu]]' -' The matron of the orphanage Satsuki lives in. Satsuki views her as a grandma and always goes to her for advise. * Kinomoto Natsuko - 'A young girl that lives in the same orphanage as Satsuki. She vies Satsuki as a big sister as sorts. * [[Bud|'Bud]]' - ' * [[Shimizu Michiru|'Shimizu Michiru']]' - ' * [[Ozora Kaori|'Ozora Kaori']]' - ' * [[Tsukino Kazumi|'Tsukino Kazumi']]' - ' Cure Azalea Cure Azalea (キュアアザレア''Kyua Azarea''?) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Satsuki. She is the Guardian of Hope and controls flowers. She can transform by saying the phrase, "Pretty Cure! Miracle Revolution!". Her main attack is Petal Blade Shower which is later upgraded to Primavera Serenade. Together with the other Cures she can perform the attack Grande Miracle Orchestra with her Primrose Violin Attacks * [[Petal Blade Shower|'Petal Blade Shower']] * [[Primavera Serenade|'Primavera Serenade']]' ' Transformation "Pretty Cure! Miracle Revolution!" '- is the official transformation phrase used by Hanazawa Satsuki in order to transform into Cure Azalea in Miracle Wish Pretty Cure. First, her phone's screen changes from black to a bright pink. Then, a closed flower appears under her before opening and a hurricane of pink, red, and white flower petals surround her. The petals soon explode in a shower of sparkles with her complete outfit on. The leftover flower petals gather around her arms and in a flash her arm warmers appears. Then she throws her hair back which which fades from crimson red to platinum blonde. A red flower with a pink ribbon appears on the side of her. Her phone soon appears in a flash of light on her hip as she flies down and strikes a pose. Etymology '''Hanazawa '(花沢) : Hana (花) means flower. A reference to Cure Azalea's power of flowers. Sawa (沢) means swamp. This was probably added to seem make it more like a real last name. 'Satsuki '(サツキ): Comes from (皐月) meaning the fifth month of the lunar calendar. It also may come from the fact it can also come from the Satsuki Flower a type of azalea. Songs Satsuki's voice actress, '''Amamiya Sora, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Kodowaki Mai, who voices Shimizu Michiru, Saito Chiwa, who voices Ozora Kaori and Murata Tomosa, who voices Tsukino Kazumi. * [[Spring Memory|'Spring Memory']] * [[Espoir|'Espoir']] Duets * [[Guardians of Miracles|'Guardians of Miracles']]' '(along with the voice actresses of Shimizu Michiru, Ozora Kaori, and ''Tsukino Kazumi'') * [[Bonds of Tomorrow |'Bonds of Tomorrow ']](along with the voice actresses of Shimizu Michiru, Ozora Kaori, and ''Tsukino ''Kazumi) * [[Fleur de Lune|'Fleur de Lune']]' '(along with the voice actress of Tsukino Kazumi) Trivia * Satsuki's birthday is on May 31st, making her zodiac a Gemini. ** However, this is her surrogate birthday as her real one is unknown *** This makes Satsuki the second Cure to have their birthday unknown after Madoka Aguri * Satsuki is the fourth lead Cure to represent flowers, preceded by Cure Bloom, Cure Blossom and Cure Flora * Satsuki is the first lead Cure to have green eyes in both civilian and Cure form Gallery Category:NightSky Series Category:NightSky Network Category:Miracle Wish Pretty Cure Category:Miracle Wish Cures Category:Yozora Nozomi Category:Pink Cures Category:NightSky Cures Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Miracle Wish Pretty Cure Characters Category:Lead Cures